


The Super Christmas Project

by Paori



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas AU, Crack, F/F, Happy Ending, Lena is THE good kid, Mostly humor and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paori/pseuds/Paori
Summary: A long time ago, part of Kara’s family was at the origin of a myth that made people happy. Now, she wants to do the same for her city by bringing this year’s Christmas a little magic.And well, ending up working with Lex Luthor’s little sister might not be as bad as people imagined.





	The Super Christmas Project

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll start with a small disclaimer, English is not my native language and I did this story in something like a week to have it ready on time so… I’m sorry for the many mistakes you’ll probably find.
> 
> Then, for your understanding, don't take anything for granted, I fucked up the time line: Kara is still Cat’s assistant, Luthor Corp hasn’t been rebranded in L-Corp yet and Lena never met Kara, Alex never met Maggie and doesn’t know she’s gay. But, J’onn and M’gann are known as Martians, Lillian has already been arrested and Sam works with Lena from the start.
> 
> Oh, and don’t forget, it’s just a crack fic ;)

**The Super Christmas Project**

 

“Pfff!” Alex had just spluttered her water all over Kara’s kitchen counter and the blonde was awkwardly patting her back with a concerned frown on her face. “Ok, rewind! You said you’re _what_?”

“I’m Santa Claus’ great great great –I don’t really know how many great to be fair- granddaughter.” Kara had cringed while saying that, she knew it sounded crazy but well, in this world, the truth often was.

“At least I didn’t hallucinate but Kara, seriously, what the fuck!?” The blonde looked at her sister with pleading eyes and Alex ran a hand in her hair with a sigh. “You’re serious. You’re actually serious. How?” Kara laughed at that and fidgeted with her glasses.

“You know how Kryptonians are super fast and can fly on earth?” She didn’t wait for Alex’s reaction, “well, my ancestor Nik Hol-As landed on earth a long time ago. Humans were miserable creatures living in poverty, or so I’ve read. The kids, mostly, he started to pity and so he decided to use his powers to help them by bringing them joy in the form of sweets once a year.” Kara took a moment to breath, and looked at Alex who was waiting for her to continue. “His gifts were so appreciated that the people started calling him a Saint, Saint Nicolas.”

“Isn’t that like the French Santa Claus?”

“Yes, more like West European but yes. So, after some years, he got back to Krypton, got married, had kids of his own, but he never truly forgot the Earth and told all about it to his descendents. Generations upon generations got to earth to do the good deed and with the time it evolved. One of his descendent stopped distributing by hand and started going from house to house in the night. Mara Fir-Om was the one who brought the chimney thing when people started locking their door because life wasn’t safe enough to keep it open. She actually used her freeze breath to put out the fire and then her eyes to light it back when she left!”

“Woah, slow down, you’re telling me all this shit is legit?” Alex had to admit that Kara made it sound possible but it was still crazy. “Then, what about the big guy in red with a white beard?”

“Oh, that was actually a stupid dare between brothers but it took quickly and now we’re stuck with it.” Kara shrugged.

“So, let me get this right. You’re actually Santa’s heir and you want to bring it back by doing his job during the next Christmas?”

“Exactly!” Kara was nodding enthusiastically while Alex let out a defeated sigh.

“And why am I only earring from it now?”

“Because I didn’t want to break your heart with the truth when we were kids and then it didn’t seem that important.”

“Seriously? I was fourteen when you got here, did you really thought I still believed in Santa Claus!?” Alex raised her arms with exasperation.

“How was I supposed not to? I literally came here from another planet!” It was Kara’s turn to be exasperated.

“But that surely explain your weird love for the holiday, I have never seen a single human loving it as much as you do…” Kara grinned at that.

“So? You’ll help me?”

Alex looked at her a long time before letting out a resigned sigh “I’ll probably regret it but… Yeah…”

Kara squealed and thrown herself at her sister, tackling her to the ground.

“Yep, already regretting it…”

 

* * *

 

 

               Supergirl was hovering a few meters from Cat Grant’s personal balcony at CatCo Worldwide Media’s tour. The CEO was leaning on the rail, looking at night sky. They stayed like that a long moment, in silence, before Cat sighed and finally looked at the hero.

“If you want something, say it Supergirl, don’t stay silent, looking at me like some middle age creep.”

The younger blond chuckled and landed beside the CEO, looking at the sky with her. “I was actually choosing my words but I guess-” Cat interrupted her with a simple raise of her hand.

“Get to the point, time is money and mine is way above your wage, whatever the wage for superheroing is.” She looked skeptical as she said it, probably wondering about it with more seriousness than needed and Kara had to keep herself from chuckling again.

“Well, I have a proposition for you.”

Cat turned around, finally looking the girl beside her, her interest spiked.

 

* * *

 

 

                Game night had taken an unexpected turn that night and every friend Kara had was gathered around her table with pizza in their plate.

“Let’s skip the whole Santa thing, you’re telling me Cat Grant, THE Cat Grant accepted to go along with this?” James sounded incredulous and Kara shrugged.

“She told me it would be good publicity and as long as Kiera was organizing everything, she was fine paying the final bill and letting me use some of CatCo resources. It was no big deal.”

“Man, that’s so crazy! Cool, but still crazy.” Winn seemed so on board it made Kara smile a little brighter.

“I know! But it’s happening and I’m so excited! So…” Kara looked at them all expectantly.

“So, what?” asked J’onn.

“Are you all on board too?”

“Hell yeah!” Winn had nearly screamed his answer while standing up in his excitement before awkwardly sitting back andclearing his throat, “I mean, yes, I am.”

“Don’t look at me like that, I told you I was ok with it a week ago and I won’t go back on my word even if I still think it’s a bad idea.” Alex shrugged, taking a gulp from her beer.

Kara turned her best puppy eyes to James who chuckled, lifting his hands in mock surrender. “Don’t use those eyes, you know it’s cheating.” She kept at it and he rolled his eyes, “ok, ok! I’m in. Happy?”

“Very.” Kara gave him her best toothy smile and finally turned to J’onn. He sighed before looking her in the eyes.

“Is there any way I could convince you that this is a terribly bad idea and to make you drop it?”

“Nop.” He sighed again.

“Then I guess I better supervised everything to prevent it from being a bigger disaster than it already is…”

“YES!” Kara jumped on her feet and high fived Winn who answered it purely by muscle memory. “Operation Christmas is officially launched!”

“Wait, now? We’re in April Kara!”

“Stop complaining James, we have a lot of work to do.”

“Can I make you a Super Santa suit?”

“Of course, Winn.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Winn’s teeth were chattering from the cold in front of the Fortress of Solitude even if he was bundled as best as one could for an Arctic expedition.

“What do you need Kara Zor-El?” The AI was fixated on Kara, totally ignoring the man beside her.

“Kelex, it’s time to start the Christmas program.”

“Very well, do you need to change the existing rules?”

“Only one, this year, I’ll only deliver for National City and its vicinity. Kal-El can be authorized to take another region.” There was a moment of silence while Kelex was running the new information on the system and then a loud bip.

“The changes have been done. What else can I do for you?”

“Give Winn total access to the program and put it on a monitor for us.” Kara’s voice was poised yet she feared Kelex might not accept to give a human access to even a thousandth of the Fortress’ knowledge.

The robot turned to Winn. “State your identity.”

The man turned to Kara, confusion written on his face and Supergirl gave him an encouraging nod. “Winslow Schott Jr.” he answered with a trembling voice.

“Winslow Schott Jr., you have been successfully given access to the Christmas program.” Kelex turned around and started floating toward the center of the Fortress. “Please, follow me.”

Kara walked behind the robot and Winn ran to get beside her.

“Since when does Christmas have rules?” the curiosity was evident in his voice.

“Since the beginning, but they changed over the years.”

“And what are the current ones? I mean, beside the one you made earlier.” Kara smiled at that.

“First, nobody get more than one gift. Second, only children, exceptionally good adults and people in need get a gift. Third, only people who celebrate Christmas get a gift.” The blonde posed her speech, feeling like she had to explain herself. “It’s not racist or anything but even when we were more, we weren’t fast enough to do more than that, and we couldn’t be everywhere at once. Also, it’s about respecting everyone’s belief.”

“Seems logical to me. How do you determine if someone is an “exceptionally good adult”?” Winn was genuinely curious about all of this.

“The Program analyzes every single video or audio feed it can find but also all digitally written pieces like email or articles. Then the algorithm do its job a give us the list, efficient and impartial.” Kara sounded proud and she was. The Program had been in her family for a long time, like an heirloom.

Winn seemed to think about it before asking, “So, there are only three rules?” Kara laughed.

“No, the fourth is that every gift must be personalized as best as possible. Fifth is that a gift mustn’t emotionally or physically arm anyone. Sixth is that no living being should be offered as a gift. Then you have all the logical rules about us not damaging properties, etc.”

“What’s this rule about living beings?”

“Oh, it’s so we don’t offer a puppy or something. Even if a kid really wants one, there is no guaranty the family will be able to care for it in the future you know?” 

Winn never had a chance to answer because Kelex had stopped in front of a huge screen and turned to them. “The Christmas program is currently running on this computer Kara Zor-El. Do you need my assistance with it?”

“No, we’re good. Thank you Kelex, you can go.” The robot bended slightly, in some sort of weird curtsey, before going out of the room. Kara tilted her head toward the computer, looking at Winn, “you think you can link the program to your computer or should I leave you here?”

Winn cracked his frozen knuckles and drop the backpack he had been carrying, his teeth chattering a little less, protected from the wind, in the center of the Fortress.

“Oh, I can assure you I’ll find a way!”

 

* * *

 

 

                It had already been a month since Kara had started the Christmas Program. Kal El was now on board and managing Metropolis with a team of his own, Winn had already finished a Super Santa outfit for Kara, with a pant under a skirt the same length as her usual one, Alex and J’onn had started modifying a DEO van into an undercover sleigh to keep the gifts relatively close to Kara during _the_ night, Cat Grant had used her connections and started raising money for the gifts and other expanses.

All was going smoothly according to plan and Kara was overseeing everything while keeping her city safe. She was currently lying on her couch after another exhausting day shadowing Miss Grant and doing her job, blessing Rao for the little reprieve in National City’s criminal activity, when she heard a knock on her door. She turned her head just enough to x-ray the front door and groaned when she recognized James’ figure. He wasn’t even bringing food. Ugh. She rolled off the couch, using her powers to hover before she crashed on her floor and rose on her feet to walk to the door.

“Hey, James” She yawned and he smiled shyly at her while rubbing his neck.

“Hey, Kara, can I come in?”

“Oh, sure!” she got herself out of the way to let him in before closing the door. “Is there any problem?” He was fidgety and she knew something was wrong. He sighed.

“It’s about the Christmas thing. You know I took Winn’s researching job while he made the suit, right?”

“Yeah, did you find something wrong with the Program?” If the Program stopped working, everything would be over; nobody could do its job without taking years.

“No, it’s working like a charm, I got all the data, last I check it we were nearly 60.000 poor soul living in this city and the number one wanted gift was this new Supergirl doll with the weird round face.” He chuckled.

“Ugh.” Kara grimaced, “for the record, I never gave any authorization before this thing hit the market.” The doll in question was hideous if you asked her. “Why did they make my eyes so big?” She scrunched her nose in distaste.

“Well, the thing is -” Kara gave all of her attention back to James, “there are an alarmingly huge number of kids who just want one of their family members to get cured from some disease or another.” Kara’s mouth hanged open and James gave a sympathetic look. “Yeah, we know how to gift wrap a doll, as hideous as it may be, but we’re not equipped to cure cancer…”

Kara slumped on her couch, bringing a hand in her hair with a vacant look in the eyes. For a second she wished she’d be better at swearing but just silently stayed here. James looked at her, defeated, before collapsing beside her on the couch. He patted her thigh with reassurance.

“Don’t worry too much; we still have six months to figure something out.”

Dropping her head on his shoulder, Kara loosened a bit.

“I guess you’re right.”

He silently hugged her shoulders with an arm. Kara wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

                That was it, Kara had found a solution for the medical problem she had turned in her head for weeks now. Awkwardly repositioning her glasses on her nose without dropping Miss Grant’s breakfast and coffee, she entered her boss’ office and, as confidently as one could manage in Cat Grant’s presence, strode in it to put the breakfast on the desk and the coffee in Miss Grant’s waiting hand. The woman hadn’t moved her eyes from what she was reading on her screen and Kara fidgeted on the edge of her vision, waiting for her to acknowledge her presence.

“Kiera, stop fidgeting like this, you’re making me seasick, and use your mouth without stuttering for once.”

“Well, that’s, hum.” Cat huffed and finally tore her eyes from the screen to look pointedly at her assistant. “Yeah, sorry, no stuttering, right,” Kara steadied her breathing, her eyes closed, before looking at her boss. “It’s about the thing for Christmas with Supergirl-”

“The Super Christmas” Cat cut her.

“Yeah, it’s- Sorry, what?” Kara was gaping at her and Cat rolled her eyes, pushing her chair away from her desk to turn fully to her assistant.

“I labeled the Hero; did you really think I wouldn’t brand this operation, Kiera? Now close your mouth before you gulp a fly and continue” Kara snapped her mouth shut, yeah, that was a very Cat kind of move.

“It’s about the gifts, it looks like some people only want medical care for their loved ones and that’s not something we can put in a box and wrap with a ribbon on top.”

“Indeed, but what is your point, Kiera? I specifically told Supergirl that _you_ would be in charge of the project, not _me_. Don’t bother me with question when you should be bringing me solutions.” Cat’s word weren’t harsh, mostly tired, like she was already thinking of a way to solve this problem despite saying the contrary.

“But that’s it, I already have a solution. I just don’t have the contacts and resources I need, but you might have them Miss Grant.” Kara had confidently pushed her glasses firmly on her nose, looking proudly at her boss.

“Then enlighten me, Kiera, don’t make me lose more time than you already did.” There was something like pride in the older woman’s voice.

“I need someone to help me build a charity hospital, to find volunteer nurses, doctors and sponsors. I don’t know, maybe host a gala to get some funds or something and -” Cat cut her with one swift gesture of her hand.

“Kiera, breath. Normally I would have called you a fool and deemed you whole idea as ludicrous.” Kara was about to object when Cat raised her hand. “But, I happen to know someone who might be just as foolish as you so…”

“So?”

“Do you, by chance, know how Supergirl feel about Lex Luthor’s little sister?”

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara was not stupid enough to get herself into a Luthor’s hand without caution but she didn’t want to distrust someone merely because of what their family had done. She knew better than that after learning what her own parents had done on Krypton. Mostly, Cat had recommended the woman and Miss Grant had branded Supergirl has her own; she would never risk her in any way.

So Kara had refrained to ask Kelex about Lena Luthor’s position in the Good or Bad list from the Christmas Program. Instead, she had taken the file Miss Grant had given her before throwing her outside of her office. It was the outline of an article that never saw the light of day that explain Miss Luthor’s involvement in her family’s children hospital (that she had in fact nearly made happen and since run on her own) and her numerous charity actions. It would have been a perfect PR piece for Luthor Corp, something the company cruelly needed since the whole Luthor against Superman case, but a post-it in the corner of the folder simply stated “vetoed by Lena Luthor” in Cat’s handwriting.

Now, Kara was in an unnamed lobby, in one of the most beautiful office building she had ever seen, silently making her way, between construction workers, to the main desk.

“Hi, I have an appointment with Miss Luthor.”

“What’s your name, please?” The woman at the desk was young and clearly bored from working in an unopened building.

“Oh yes, I’m Kara Danvers, Miss Grant from CatCo Worldwide Media made the appointment for me.”

“Let me see,” She typed on her computer for a moment. “What did you say your first name was again?”

“Kara”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything by that name.” The secretary seemed truly sorry for her.

“What, seriously? That can’t be right, Miss Grant wouldn’t hav-” She stopped herself, sighing. “Wait, can you try typing Kiera instead?” The woman looked at her curiously but typed it anyway.

“Oh yes, here it is. But wh-”

“If you never worked for Cat Grant, don’t even bother to ask.” Kara rolled her eyes with a smile and the secretary chuckled.

“You can take the elevator to the highest floor. Miss Luthor’s office is at the end of the hallway.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled at the woman before going to the elevator and making her way to Miss Luthor’s office.

Once on the right floor, Kara made her way to the door in front of her, passing an empty secretary desk. The door was cracked open and when Kara knocked on it, it opened a little more, letting her see three women leaning over a table cover with blueprints. The one whose back was on Kara turned at the sound and Cat’s assistant’s breath got caught in her lunges. The woman in question was probably one of the most beautiful Kara had ever seen in her life with her perfectly white skin, smooth dark hair and piercing green eyes. She looked surprise for an instant before a look of recognition passed her eyes.

“Oh, right, I forgot I had an appointment. Sam, Jess, we’ll talk more about this tomorrow, in the meantime, think about what we said today. Jess, you can forward the decisions already made to the contractor and then leave early.” The woman, visibly Miss Luthor, gave a smile to the Asian woman, Jess before she got out of her office. Sam looked at Kara and chuckled. Miss Luthor looked pointedly at her and whispered so low that if Kara had been human she would have never heard the “Don’t even think about it, Sam.”

“Too late for that,” chuckled the tall brunette before leaving, winking at Kara on the way. The blonde was not sure she had grasped what had truly happened here but she shrugged and got deeper into the office.

“Hi, you must be Kiera.” Miss Luthor’s voice was warm and welcoming, putting Kara strangely at ease.

“Actually it’s Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara extended her hand and the other woman shook it with a chuckle.

“Right, if that can help, Cat keeps calling me Lana and I’ve known her since I was a kid. I’m Lena Luthor, but you already guessed that.” Lena had an easy smile despite her rigid posture, a natural way to put people at ease. “Now,” she gestured Kara toward the couch in the corner of her office, sitting with her, “how can I help you?”

“Oh, right, yes,” Lena smiled easily, clearly finding the stuttering more endearing than irritating, “I suppose you’ve heard about the multiple fundraisers planned by CatCo through the year for a Christmas charity project, right?” Lena only hummed positively, not wanting to interrupt the blonde. “Whatever your answer might be, the rest of what I’m going to say is confidential and will only be known on Christmas Day with the special issue from CatCo Magazine.” Again, Lena silently approved, only nodding in answer. “The whole thing is actually a project from Supergirl-”

“Supergirl?” For the first time, Lena interrupted her, the surprise evident on her face and voice.

“Yes?” Kara questioned, not really sure why it had needed to be clarified.

“And you’re talking about this with me? A Luthor?” She seemed genuinely lost.

“Yes.” Kara’s answer was firmer.

“You do know that my brother tried to kill her cousin?”

“And?” Lena’s chock at this answer was nearly comical.

“What do you mean, and?”

“Did you try to kill Superman?”

“No!” Lena seamed offended now.

“Did you try to hurt him?”

“No.”

“Are you currently developing some kind of Kryptonite weapon in your labs?”

“No.”

“Do you eat puppies and torture kitten as a hobby?” Kara arched an eyebrow.

“No.” Lena chuckled this time.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.” Lena looked at Kara then, truly observing her like she was some kind of grand enigma, before genuinely smiling at her.

“You’re surprising, Miss Danvers.”

“You can call me Kara, Miss Danvers’ my sister when I want to annoy her.” Kara was devilishly smirking now and Lena laughed good naturedly.

“Then call me Lena, please.”

“Alright Lena,” Kara was beaming. How could have she only imagined to suspect this woman?

“Well then, please continue what you were saying before I rudely interrupted you, Kara.”

“It was hardly rude, don’t you know I’m Miss Grant’s personal assistant?” Lena laughed again and Kara found that it was a sound that she wanted to hear more. A lot more. “So, like I was saying, it’s actually Supergirl’s personal project. She wants to offer the people of National City a taste of magic by being this year’s Santa Claus.” Lena looked amused but didn’t interrupt Kara. “To do so, she started looking at what gifts people wanted and you know, Miss Grant’s got all the money for toys covered, but something caught Supergirl’s attention…” Kara paused for effect; Lena was intently listening to her. “More people than she thought just wanted a loved one to get proper medical care.” She toyed with her glasses at this part. “Miss Grant told me about your work at Luthor’s Children Hospital and I thought I could ask you for some help to find volunteer staff and sponsor for a temporary Charity Hospital…”

“Nonsense!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Was her only hope refusing before letting her explain fully?

“I said nonsense. You don’t need to find any sponsor; I was planning on building a new aisle to the Children’s Hospital. It should be finished a little before Christmas and you can use it for this amazing project before it’s annexed. I’ll ask Dr. Isley to help me find some volunteer nurses, doctors and technicians and L-Corp should be a big enough sponsor to have it all running smoothly.” Lena had just finished her sentence when she felt all the air leave her lunges because of a tackling hug she found herself in.

“Thank you so so so much Lena, you’re amazing, you’re a real life saver!” Lena awkwardly patted Kara’s back before relaxing really into the hug and appreciating this foreign warmth.

“It’s nothing.”

“Seriously?” Kara extended her arms, keeping Lena’s shoulders in her hands, to look sternly at her. The CEO chuckled.

“Seriously Kara, with everything that happened with my brother, lending L-Corps Charity Hospital to Supergirl will be just the publicity I need to keep this company running smoothly.”

“You said L-Corp, twice.” Kara didn’t need to say more to have her question answered.

“Oh yes, I’m rebranding Luthor Corp, a new name for a new direction.” Lena smiled shyly and Kara beamed at her.

Suddenly, Kara’s phone started ringing and she jumped at the sound.

“Shoot! I should have been back at Miss Grant’s office five minutes ago, I’m sorry, I really need to go.” The blonde cringed and Lena got up to accompany her to the door.

“It’s quite alright Kara.” She fumbled with the pocket of her blazer and got a professional card out. They got out of the office and in front of the secretary desk where Jess was now seated. Lena took one of her pen and wrote something on the card before giving it to Kara. “I believe we will see each other quite often to organize everything. This is my personal number, don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you Lena.” Kara was beaming so bright that she didn’t notice Jess arching an eyebrow at her boss.

“Oh and Jess, give Miss Danvers total access to my office. We will see her a lot more.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess looked a little lost but started to do has she was asked. When Kara hugged her boss in front of her, however, her eyes got a little out of their sockets.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how did it go with the youngest Luthor?”

Kara collapsed on her sister’s couch after stopping a runaway school bus before it ended in the ocean. Seeing the blonde wasn’t going to answer her, Alex gave her a whole box of pizza, which was waiting on the coffee table, and Kara stuffed her face at an alarming rate. Alex looked at her while nursing her beer and once her sister was finished with her first pizza, she gave her a big glass of water that she gulped in one go.

“Good, it was good. Lena was actually very nice. She’s gonna help me with the whole hospital thing.”

“Lena? Huh? Already on a first name basis?” Alex raised her eyebrow teasingly and Kara rolled her eyes while opening a second box of pizza.

“Make fun of me if you want, at least I took care of this problem. What about your part?” She hummed while eating a new slice.

“All good, the van will be ready in less than a month so I started working on the master keys, we wouldn’t want you to break everyone’s door to drop gifts!”

Kara huffed.

“I would have thought about it even if Winn hadn’t pointed it out!”

Alex snickered.

“Sure. Speaking of Winn, he’s back on the program, adding software, to be able to remotely help you.”

“That’s great. Now I need to see if Miss Grant will let me get CatCo’s printer to make cards telling people to go to the hospital for free. Then I’ll just have to work with Lena on the whole hospital thing until November when whe’ll have to start purchasing the gifts and wrapping them.”

“All good then”

“Yeah…” Kara yawned, rubbing her eyes lazily. She had finished her pizzas moments ago.

“You should go get some sleep; you had a big day Supergirl.” Alex winked at her before trying to push her off the couch.

“I think you’re right,” Kara got up and stretched before hugging her sister, “see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Kara” Alex smiled.

“Goodnight Alex” Kara yawned again and flew out of the window.

 

                When she got to her apartment, Kara found Lena’s card in her pocket and smiled while entering her personal number in her phone. She rolled in her bed, device in hand, and looked at the time before shrugging.

[Kara (10:37)]: Hey Lena, sorry for the late message, I just wanted you to have my number too in case you need anything. Have a good night.

[Lena (10:38)]: Thank you, good night Kara.

Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara landed on the ice and opened the Fortress of Solitude’s doors without waiting. Nearly instantly, Kelex came floating toward her.

“Welcome Kara Zor-El.” The robotic voice was the same as always and Kara strode toward one of the computer with the AI by her side.

“Hi Kelex, I need your help with something. Can you put the Good Adults List on the screen?”

“Of course, Kara Zor-El. May I ask what you are looking for?”

Suddenly a relatively short list appeared in front of her and she hummed.

“I’m looking for any of my friend on it.” She looked at it rapidly before adding, “List it by rank, starting from the best person of the year.”

A bip later, the list was rearranged and Kara looked surprised but pleased to see she knew the number one.

“Did anyone else saw this list?”

“No Kara Zor-El, the only consulted list was the desired gifts one.”

“Good, create a new list and restrict its access to only myself.” A blank page appeared next to the list. “Good, now transfer the number one, Lena Luthor, on the new list.” Lena’s name disappeared from the Good Adults List and reappeared on the other one.

“Do you want to also transfer number 22, Samantha Arias?” Kara looked at Kelex curiously, she didn’t know anyone by that name.

“Why do you propose it?”

“You have met her on the office of Lena Luthor three days ago, Kara Zor-El.” Kara thought about it a minute before remembering the tall brunette chuckling at Lena in her office, Sam.

“You know what? Yes, do it.” Sam’s name appeared under Lena’s. “Transfer every name I read aloud,” Kara studied the list again. “Number 15, M’gann M’orzz. Number 29, Winslow Schott Jr.” She reread the list three times. “And that’s all.” Kara sighed. “Kelex, send all the information concerning the people on this lists to my personal computer, I’ll take care of their gifts myself.”

There was a silent second before Kelex biped “It has been done, Kara Zor-El.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara was having lunch with Lena in one of the restaurant near the L-Corp building, speaking about all those details they needed to agree on for the operation to run smoothly, when the CEO changed the subject slightly.

“Oh, before I forget, Kara, would you like to come with me to the Luthor Children Hospital next week? I’m going to visit to have a few meetings about the construction. It could be the occasion to introduce you to the staff.”

“Sure, that sounds perfect. Can you send me the details by text? I need to ask Miss Grant to clear my schedule ahead.”

“Of course.” They smiled at each other for a moment, lost in their bubble.

“Lena, can I ask you something?”

“You already are, what do you want to know?” The CEO chuckled.

“Why did you veto Miss Grant’s article about your involvement in the hospital and other charities? She gave me the drafts, before she send me to you, but never told me why you didn’t want it published.” Lena blushed furiously at the question and had to take a long sip of her wine before answering.

“That’s silly but I actually don’t like being in the spotlight. When Cat came to me with this article, I was a simple engineer working in Luthor Corp’s labs and if I did all this, it was because I thought it was the good thing to do with the money I got from my shares of the company, not because I wanted the publicity. Lex was the charming face of Luthor Corp at the time and me? I liked working protected by his shadow. Does that make any sense?”

“It does actually.” Kara said dreamily. She thought about all this time she had spend hidden in her cousin’s shadow, wanting to help without revealing herself to the world. It seemed so long ago now. Thinking about something else, the blonde suddenly laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Lena looked endeared by Kara weirdly honest behavior.

“I just thought that you’re the most selfless, caring person I’ve ever met - and I know Supergirl – but the media portray you like some Luthor monster. It sounds so stupid.”

“You see me like someone better than I am, Kara.” Lena smiled lazily at her.

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure you’ll be on the good kid’s list.” Kara said with a teasing smirk.

At that, Lena laughed more freely than Kara had ever seen her and the blond looked at her with a knowing smile. Lena had no idea how good she was.

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara was scratching her head looking at the screen of her computer in front of her. She had made Kelex send her all the information for her personal list and with only four people to take care of by herself; she thought it would be a piece of cake. Well mostly it was, the computer had given her the perfect gift for everyone. Winn's was easy; he only wanted a collector figurine. Sam wanted her daughter to be happy, it was tricky but if nothing else Ruby would just have two gifts. M’gann wanted a Shrak’mah’nir rock, she didn’t know for what use, and even if it was pretty rare on earth, she knew the DEO had one.

No, the real question was Lena. Lena wanted to be loved by family and Kara’s heart broke when she read that. Lena had few friends; Kara had managed to learn by their time together. She considered Sam her closest friend and that was nearly all. Jess was a friend to, but she was an employee before anything else while she had met Sam as an equal when she worked on the lab and the other woman was working under Lex in an office. Kara liked to think of Lena as a friend even if she wasn’t sure the other woman saw her like that. Lena was so lovable but she wore a name than unjustly draw her to the mud. Her father was dead, her brother a maniac and her mother had been arrested as the head of a terrorist organization a few months back. Lena was selfless and good and beautiful inside and out but Lena was lonely. That broke Kara’s heart into pieces.

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara met Lena at L-Corp and the CEO drove them to the Luthor Children Hospital in her own car. When they entered the building, every head turned toward Lena, welcoming her with a smile.

“People seem to really like you here.” Kara murmured.

“I gave most of them the chance other facilities weren’t willing to.” Lena answered conspiratorially.

“What do you mean?”

“Look around you Kara.”

And Kara did, she looked around her seeing a black nurse with dreads speaking to an Indian doctor. She passed a pierced and tattooed receptionist typing on her computer while a second one, with a big burn scar on her face was answering the phone and giving a female doctor a file. For someone as open minded as Kara it was nothing chocking but all those employee could have been discriminated about something or another in their lives.

A gorgeous red head came out of an elevator and strode confidently toward them, her heels clicking with every step.

“Doctor Isley.” Lena greeted. The red head rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Jeez Luthor, how many time have I told you to call me Pam?”

“Well, you keep calling me Luthor.” The women smirked at each other. “Let me introduce you to Kara Danvers, she’s the one directing the project I told you about on the phone.”

“It’s a pleasure Miss Danvers.”

“Kara, this is Pamela Isley, she’s run this hospital from the inside for nearly five years now.”

“Nice to meet you Dr Isley.”

“Please, don’t be like this rude woman and call me Pam.”

“Then you can call me Kara.”

“Good. Now follow me.”

Pam took them to a large office were the head of each department was already waiting for them. Kara found them all quite nice even if the psychiatric unit’s head, Dr Quinzel, looked funny at her for half the meeting. At the end of a long discussion they all agreed to talk to their staff and contact old colleague to see who could volunteer on the project. They were all going back to work when Dr Isley and Quinzel came to Kara and Lena.

“We haven’t been formerly introduced; I’m Harleen Quinzel, Head of Psychiatry.”

“Kara Danvers.” Kara shook the hand offered by the other blonde with caution.

“I’m sorry if my staring disturbed you, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you somewhere…” Harleen was studying every inch of her face and Kara felt naked under her scrutiny.

“I’ve been said I have one of those faces.” Kara chuckled awkwardly.

“Did you live in Gotham at some point? Pam and I are from there.”

“Huh, no, I’m actually from Midvale.” Harleen hummed, deep in thought.

“Oh! I’ve got it! You don’t really look like him but your clothing and the way you hold yourself, you’re just like that guy! You know Pammy?” She slapped Pamela’s arm with the back of her hand.

“Which one?” Pam looked bored.

“Oh, you know Red, the one who followed Lex Luthor everywhere, the journalist, what was his name again?”

“You mean Clark Kent?” Pamela asked.

“Yes, him!” Harleen was ecstatic to finally have the name.

“You know my cousin?” Kara’s mouth hanged open.

“My brother’s best friend is your cousin?” It was the only thing Lena had said during the entire conversation and all eyes fell on her.

“Huh, yeah? I guess than never came up?” Kara turned to the blonde psychiatrist, “but how did you notice? We don’t look alike at all.”

“Mannerism, small things, my job is to analyze people you know.”

Before she could add anything else, hers and Pamela’s biper rang for an emergency.

 

Once she was alone with Lena again, the CEO turned to Kara.

“How come you never told me about your cousin?” she seemed somewhat hurt and Kara felt guilty.

“Will you believe me if I tell you I forgot?” Lena looked at her, clearly not impressed by her answer and Kara sighed. “Look, my whole family died in a fire when I was thirteen. I was lost and grieving, Clark was my only living relative and he didn’t even think twice before dropping me to the Danvers, people I had never met, and going back to his life in another city. We’ve never been close even if it’s better now. The thing is; I try not to think about him too much because even if it was a long time ago and if it’s stupid, it still hurts.” Lena engulfed her in the first hug she ever initiated.

“It’s not stupid Kara, not at all. If some of my birth family had still been alive when I was sent to the Luthor, I would have never forgiven them.” Kara shivered; she sometimes forgot that, like her, Lena knew what it felt to be the last of your line.

“But that the thing, in the end it was for the best. I love Alex like a sister because she _is_ my sister now and Eliza was the best mom I could have asked for after all this. I’m certain my life is better because I was send to them.”

“But that doesn’t stop the sting of the betrayal. Sometimes, our heart doesn’t understand the logic of our head, Kara.” Lena hugged her tighter before letting her go. They gave each other a small smile and Lena asked, “Do you want to visit the new aisle? The wall construction ended two days ago and the electrician won’t come before Monday.”

“Are you offering me a tour before the Grand Opening, Miss Luthor?”

Lena winked and took her arm, guiding her to the elevator.

 

                Ten minutes later, Kara found herself in a huge room of grey concrete, looking around her, with stars in her eyes.

“You have to imagine it with painted walls and furniture, of course, but the space is already there.”

“It’s fantastic Lena, this is huge!” The Luthor chuckled. “What is this room gonna be?”

“This is actually the future playground, something to liven up this place, but behind this wall here we’ll have a brand new MRI and this room will be th-” Kara looked at Lena, listening to her ramble about all the cutting edge technologies the hospital would gain from this new aisle and all the good it would do to help the kids. She was passionate and her voice dreamy. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s amazing Lena, I can’t wait to see this!”

“Me neither.” The grin on Lena’s face was infectious and before long the two women were beaming at each other.

“Oh, I nearly forgot, my sister proposed to take a few shifts for the project.”

“Isn’t your sister some kind of special agent?” Lena was pretty sure of it.

“Yeah, FBI actually but before being recruited, she was in Med School and graduated it while working for the government.” Kara stated, clearly proud of her big sister.

“Ok, I’m not saying that often about anyone, but I’m actually impressed!”

“Yeah, Alex is the best! So, do you think she can?”

“I don’t see why not, but you’ll have to see with Sam, she’s the one in charge of planning the shifts.”

“Ok, nice.” Kara seemed to think for a bit before taking Lena’s hand in her own and looking her in the eyes. “You know what? Why don’t you come to game night with Sam this Friday evening? Alex wants to meet you; apparently it’s bothering her not knowing the friend I can’t stop talking about or something.” Kara couldn’t admit that she really just wanted Lena to come and well, Sam was nice, they had talk more in the last weeks and she clearly had the same weird sense of humor as Alex. “So, what do you say?” Lena was looking at her with big round eyes. “Lena? Did I break you or something?”

Lena shook her head before looking at Kara in the eyes. “Me? I’m the friend you can’t stop talking about?” Her voice was soft and vulnerable.

“Yeah, I spend nearly all my free time with you if you haven’t noticed.” Kara bumped Lena’s hips with her own. “So?”

“I’ll have to ask Sam but with her daughter, I’m not sure she’ll manage to make time.”

“Nonsense, Ruby is invited too; all our games are PG rated!”

“I’ll tell her, Kara.” Lena smiled shyly.

Kara turned her back to her, starting to walk to the main Hospital, “You know, I expect you to come even if Sam can’t.”

Lena gave her a quick laugh, rooted were Kara had left her, and when she finally shook herself out of her head, she murmured a small “friend” with a smile in her voice before hurrying after Kara. The blonde had never been more thankful for her super hearing before.

 

* * *

 

 

                Sam laughed. Really, she just couldn’t keep it in anymore, Lena had check her make-up six times, redo her ponytail twice and smoothed invisible wrinkles on her shirt at least twenty times, probably more, she was driving, she could have missed some.

“Seriously Lee, it’s a game night, not a Gala, I don’t think any photographer will wait for us on the sidewalk.”

Lena huffed, literally, she didn’t answer, just huffed and Sam rolled her eyes, parking the car in front of Kara’s building. She turned to Lena while Ruby quickly got out of the vehicle.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

Lena got tensed, like a deer in highlights, and sighed before answering.

“It’s just… I want to make a good impression… What if I mess up? I never had any normal friend!”

“First of all, rude Lena! I’m perfectly normal!” Lena looked at her and slowly raised an eyebrow, “Most of the time.” Lena looked at her expectantly, “When you’re not here. Ok, I get it, we’re the weird workaholic kind of friends. Happy?”

“Very.” The younger woman smiled.

“Now, just stop with the nervous tics and just be yourself. Kara already knows how weird you are and she invited you anyway.”  Sam was trying her best to sound reassuring. It wasn’t easy, she much preferred teasing Lena but well, she had a best friend job to do right now.

“But what if her friends don’t like me?” Lena sounded so small.

“Jesus Lee! I-”

Sam was cut by Ruby opening her door suddenly.

“Mom, leave aunt Lena alone. She’s nervous, we get it. Now get out of the car, both of you,” she looked at the two adults, “and let’s go before you stress yourself enough to find an excuse not to go.”

Lena and Sam looked at the adolescent with chocked face before the later nudged her friend.

“Come on Lee, we should go before mom gets angry.” Ruby rolled her eyes and jokingly punched her mother’s arm.

 

                The three of them were now waiting after Sam had knocked (Lena was really taking too much time to do it) when a woman with reddish short hair opened the door. Lena was starting to introduce herself when the mysterious woman stopped them with a simple gesture of her hand. No one had ever stopped Lena from speaking, let alone without opening their own mouth, and Sam was trying really hard not to giggle. This night was going to be so much fun.

“Let me guess. You’re small, you must be the kid, Ruby, right?” the young Arias nodded. “Great,” the woman turn her eyes to Lena, “You must be _Jeez, Lena has the most beautiful eyes, they’re soooo green, you need to see them to believe it!_ Luthor, correct?” The woman in question had turned a very bright shade of red and Sam had trouble breathing from laughing so hard. “Oh, you find it funny? I haven’t forgotten you Miss _I think I saw Sam running Naruto style to her office, that was so weird_.”

The woman had a proud smirk on her face and Sam’s laugh became a little more incontrollable before she was able to answer.

“Oh yes, that was totally me.”

Lena rolled her eyes, feeling a little less embarrassed now that Sam had taken the attention.

“I’m Alex by the way, Kara’s sister. Come on in.” She gave them a genuine smile this time and gestured them inside.

“Wait, you’re the FBI agent sister?” Lena wasn’t sure what she expected from a first encounter with Kara’s sister, but clearly not this.

“Yep, that’s me.”

“You’re FBI? That’s so cool!” Ruby had jumped next to a retreating Alex, leaving Sam and Lena at the door.

“If you think that’s cool, wait ‘til I talk to you about the time Supergirl caught me after I jumped from a building!” Alex had put her arm around Ruby’s shoulder, guiding her toward the couch were three men were talking, beer in hand.

“I think I’m in love Lee…”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“To think I didn’t believe Kara when she told me you guys had the same weird sense of humor…”

Sam chuckled and took Lena by the arm to follow Alex.

They had nearly made it to the couch when Kara’s voice made them turn around.

“Lena! I’m so happy you could come!” The young CEO was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug.

“I’m happy to see you too, Kara.” Sam chuckled.

“Sorry Sam, it’s good to see you too. Hey Ruby.” Kara sounded sheepish, one hand still touching Lena’s arm. “Let me introduce you to the gang!” She gestured for the two women to sit on the couch and plopped next to Lena. “That’s Alex, but I hope she introduced herself when she opened the door.” Kara glared at her sister.

“Oh yes, and she made quite an impression,” Sam laughed.

Kara nodded, still suspiciously looking at her sister who just shrugged before taking her beer bottle on the coffee table.

“This is J’onn; he’s a family friend and kind of Alex’s boss.” The serious looking black man nodded. “This is James; he’s a photographer at CatCo.” The other black man gave them a smile and a wave. “And that’s my best friend, Winn, he’s an IT guy.”

“Hi!” Winn smiled. Lena looked at him, she had seen him somewhere.

“Guys, meet Lena, Sam and Ruby.” Kara sounded so happy to introduce them but Lena couldn’t tear her eyes from Winn. Where had she seen him? “What do you want to drink? There’s juice and beer in the fridge and an opened bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.” Kara made a gesture toward the general direction of the kitchen.

“Oh, don’t worry Kara, we’ll get it.” Lena hadn’t even thought before answering.

“Ok, the glasses are in the top cupboard”

Lena and Sam got to the kitchen to pour each of them a glass of wine.

“Ruby? What do you want?” The youngest Arias hadn’t left Alex’ side, enraptured by her work stories. She didn’t even answer and Sam rolled her eyes before pouring her a glass of the first juice she found in the fridge. “Why didn’t you tell me Kara had a badass, hot, big sister with a delightful sense of humor?” She was looking longingly at Alex.

“Sam, I literally met the woman at the same time you did.” Lena observed her friend like she had grown a second head. “And you can’t objectively call her sense of humor _delightful_.”

Sam hummed. “Do you know if she’s single? I won’t ask if she’s gay, my gaydar is pinging too hard.”

Oh no. Sam was bad enough as she was, coupled with Alex Danvers, it would be a walking nightmare for Lena.

“I have no idea. Why don’t you ask her?”

“Seriously, Lee? We just met, I don’t even know her. Are you crazy?”

“So, why are you asking me?” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling the beginning of a headache.

“Just in case.”

Lena rolled her eyes and they started the walk back to the couch. She looked at Winn again and took a sip of her wine. Suddenly, all was clear.

“Winslow Schott Jr!” The guy’s eyes became as big as saucers. “I knew you looked familiar! You’re Toyman’s son!” He looked a little scared and she sat next to him, a warm smile on her face. “I guess we have some things in common.”

Winn finally laughed at that, small and awkward, “Yeah, welcome to the Sociopath’s Famliy Member Club. We’re very select.”

“Oh, I know, I’ve been waiting for my membership card for years!” Lena laughed easily.

Kara watched them with a fond smile. She knew those two would get along. She couldn’t wait for them to notice how geeky the other was.

“So what do you guys want to eat? I have all the best take-out menu of the city here!”

 

                They ate with light discussion, Alex and Sam quickly finding each other to tease the guys relentlessly and Ruby asking Kara three times about what it was like when she met Supergirl in Miss Grant’s office. Everything was nice and by now, Winn had obtained an authorization from Lena Luthor herself to come see L-Corp’s labs in National City before her scientists started to work in them the next week. It was now time to take things seriously again.

“Time to team up for the games!”

 “I want to be with Alex!” Sam brought her hand to her heart when her daughter shot that.

“You small traitor!”

“Sorry kiddo, I’m here to win, I’ll team with your mom.” Alex gave Sam a playful wink.

“Thank you.” Sam answered Alex before turning to Ruby and sticking her tong out.

Winn was staring expectantly at Lena when James intervened.

“Don’t even think about it Schott! I think we can all agree that you can’t be allowed to team with Lena. We wouldn’t have any chance at Trivial Pursuit.” A murmur of approbation crossed the room.

“Then I’ll get Lena. I invited her, it’s only fair for her big brain to be on my team.” Kara was grinning victoriously.

“I knew you had vile ulterior motives, Kara” Lena breathed in mock offence.

“What can I say? I’ve always been wicked.” Everybody laughed at that and Kara was interrupted by Alex when she started to open her mouth again.

“Okay, calm down Elphaba, you’re not in Broadway!” Kara pouted.

Sam and Lena looked curiously at Alex who explained, “She had her I’m gonna sing _No Good Deed Goes Unpunished_ face.”

The whole room laughed again.

“Can I at least get Winn? He seems smart.” Ruby asked.

“You’re so gonna regret it when it’s Charade Time, kid.” Alex laughed.

And so, James and J’onn made the last team.

 

                It was nearing midnight and Ruby had fallen asleep during the first minutes of Monopoly. So far, Kara and Lena had crushed everyone at Trivial Pursuit and Operation. Alex and Sam had won Charade like they had been best friends for years. James and J’onn had surprised everyone when they easily won at Pictionary. Winn and Ruby had finally won a game with Jungle Speed (thanks to Ruby’s quick reflexes).

Now, without a team mate, Winn was looking at something on his phone while Alex grumbled at Sam for putting them in jail again with her dreadful dice throwing technique.

“Oh crap!” Winn suddenly got up from lying on the floor and all eyes fell on him. He looked at Ruby, asleep on the couch, to make sure he hadn’t woke her up before continuing. “I was scrolling the gift list,” he looked at Lena and Sam, “I’m helping for the Super Christmas thing,” he paused, “I guess Edge’s mass dismissal a week ago did a number on people because now I have several kid wishing for a house…”

Everybody looked at him in shocked silence, game totally forgotten, and James asked the question on everybody’s mind.

“Where are we going to find a place to lodge all those people?”

Another silence and Kara started.

“I guess I could always try to-” she cut herself, looking at Sam and Lena, “ _ask_ Supergirl to build something, with enough time she could get rocks for free and…”

“Kara, Supergirl is no electrician or plumber.” Alex sighed.

“I may have an idea…” Sam tried and everybody looked at her. “Lena, remember how you told me it was a waste to keep the Luthor Manor uninhabited but you couldn’t resign yourself to sell the house you grew in even if you couldn’t keep living in it because of the memories?” Lena nodded, deep in thought.

“That could work, but we would need to make some modification, turn studies and labs into rooms, change the furniture to make it less oppressive and add locks to most doors for privacy.” Lena answered.

“How many rooms does that make?” Sam continued.

“The Manor has eighteen but by repurposing others we could go to thirty, each one spacious enough for a family of four, some for bigger ones.”

The other were looking at the two women like they were two angels fallen from the sky before Kara shake herself out of her stupor.

“Lena, that’s too much, we couldn’t ask that of you when you’re already doing so much with the hospital. Don’t worry about it, we’ll find a solution.”

“Nonsense Kara, I’m the one offering, and Sam is right, I’ve been waiting for a chance to repurpose this huge useless manor. I actually also have a few of my brother’s old warehouses to propose if the manor can’t provide enough space.”

Kara crushed Lena into the biggest hug she had ever engulfed someone in and the young CEO relaxed totally in it after her initial surprise. Kara gave really good hugs.

 

* * *

 

 

                Sam was driving Lena and a now very much awake Ruby from Kara apartment when her daughter broke the silence.

“Mom, you know that I’m totally ok with you being bisexual, right?” Sam nearly crushed the break in her surprise.

“What prompted that?”

“Because Alex is really cool.” Lena laughed at Ruby’s answer, holding her stomach at the sight of Sam’s mortified face. “And you, aunt Lena, don’t believe I haven’t seen you looking at Kara with heart eyes all night!”

Lena gulped, it was now Sam’s turn to laugh at her.

“No, that’s not-”

“Oh, zip it Lee, you know mom is always right!” Sam concluded, winking at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

 

* * *

 

 

                It had been a few weeks after their first game night when Lena drove Kara to the old Luthor Manor. Sam, Ruby and Lena were now a constant in the Friday evening with the gang and the friendship seemed so natural that it was weird to think Kara didn’t know them four months ago.

The Manor was empty; Lena had a crew coming a few days prior to take away all the furniture and most obvious signs of tacky wealth she had never really acquired a taste for. They were walking inside the huge place Lena had grew in, looking through catalogs to choose what kind of furniture would best suit the place.

“You should take metal beds, wood ones are too fragile for a lot of aliens.” Kara had pointed.

“Aliens?”

“Yeah? Humans aren’t the only one needing rehousing. You’re not against aliens Lena, right?” Kara felt her heart sink in her chest at the mere idea that Lena could hate alien, could hate her for being different.

“Oh no, no Kara, I have nothing against them, I just didn’t think about it when I planned all this, but you’re right.” The blonde sighed, feeling the dread seeping out of her body. Lena gave her a small smile. “Being friend with Supergirl, you must have some insight, what can we do to help aliens feel included?”

Kara beamed at her and took her hand, guiding her to the future dining room to explain some of the weirdest eating habits Lena had ever heard of.

 

* * *

 

 

                Kara knew that the gift list could change. She knew it well and that’s why she regularly checked both the Good Adult List, to verify she didn’t need to transfer anyone on her own list, and their Gift List. So ok, she knew and had to thank Winn, M’gann and Lena for being very consistent people in their wishes (even if she would have loved for Lena to wish something easier but you couldn’t have everything). No, her problem was Samantha Arias and Kara couldn’t comprehend how someone could go straight from wishing their kid to be happy to want _a very naked Agent Danvers_. Kara nearly gagged reading it for the fifth time (like doing it would make it change).

Kara had checked with Kelex, thanks to Winn’s new app that allowed to text the AI, and apparently it didn’t count as offering a living being because the wish was finding her sister naked under a Christmas tree (URK!), not keeping her. A very bad and nauseating loophole.

So now Kara was menacingly looking at her computer screen, a video waiting for her to hit play, thinking about her terrible life choices (like asking Kelex what proof it had it was what Sam wanted). She groaned and pressed play. L-Corps elevator was now on her screen.

 

Sam was leaning against the mirror on the back wall, looking at Lena, the two alone.

“We should ask Kara to bring Jess at Game Night.” She randomly said.

“Why?”

“James is single, he’s hot and Jess’ been working way too much since that asshole broke up with her when we moved here.”

“But we’ll be an odd number for pairing…” Lena reasoned.

“Not if Ruby goes to a sleepover!” Sam said mischievously.

“Good luck with that, the kid literally reveres the ground Alex walks on. She won’t let her place.”

“Let me deal with that.”

“Are you even sure James is Jess’ type?”

“Oh honey, the guy is everybody’s type.”

“He’s not yours.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“He’d be if Agent Danvers wasn’t in the same room each time I see him!” Sam countered.

Lena snorted for the first time in years, “Your crush on Kara’s sister is getting worse and I thought it was already at its paroxysm three weeks ago.”

They got out of the elevator and the camera switch to the one in the hallway with Jess’ desk.

“Oh Lena, the woman flashed us her abs when she show Ruby her old scar, she’s a FBI Agent and a fucking doctor! There is no way this so called crush is going anywhere.” She paused to say hi to Jess then looked at Lena again. “You know what, if Santa Claus exists, the only thing I’m asking him this year is to wake up to a very naked Agent Danvers under my Christmas tree.”

They got inside Lena’s office and the camera switched to her computer’s webcam.

“And you can’t imagine all the things I would do to her like-”

 

Kara closed the window and clapped her laptop’s shut. Too much information. Too much gross information. Oh Rao, now she had to put bleach in her ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam looked at Lena very seriously.

“You know what, if Santa Claus exists, the only thing I’m asking him this year is to wake up to a very naked Agent Danvers under my Christmas tree.”

They entered Lena’s office without Sam pausing.

“And you can’t imagine all the things I would do to her like-”

“Stop right now Samantha Arias, I love you but I really don’t need to hear you fantasies staring one of my few friends.”

“Oh, don’t you dare look at me like that Lee! I can hear you filthy little mind screaming every time your eyes land on the little sister!”

“Which little sister? I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Lena all but squeaked.

“Don’t, Lena. You got it worse than me and it’s painful to watch.”

Lena sighed. “Ok. But it’s not my fault she’s…”

“A weird mix of pure rays of sunshine and a golden retriever puppy?” Sam not so helpfully concluded.

“That’s actually disconcertingly accurate.”

 

* * *

 

 

                November was finally here and all the Gift Lists were now definitive. Sadly for Kara, that meant that Sam’s gift remained unchanged and she could not see how to deal with that. On the other hand, all the money gathered by Miss Grant’s Galas had been given to the brand new Charity opened for the Super Christmas and gifts were starting to pile inside one of the warehouse Lena had given them. Kara had been given a lot of free time by a grumpy Miss Grant and lots of gift cards were currently being printed by CatCo Magazine’s printers.

Sam’s little side project of getting Jess to date James and failed spectacularly when the woman had come to Game Night and tripped on the coffee table to end half on top of Winn. She had not even spare James a single glance but Winn was now in a very happy relationship with Lena’s secretary. Sam had call her a weirdo for weeks but a smile never left her face.

That being said, it also meant Winn had a lot less time for the Super Christmas and Kara had to work harder in his stead. Thankfully, he had researched for people in need of a job and send offers to them so Kara didn’t have to worry about interviews; she just had to wait for her crew at the Luthor warehouse and explain which gift was supposed to be wrapped in which color so she knew what was in them without having to make them label everything (she was sure someone would have notice a present for someone they knew).

At the end of the first week at the warehouse, Kara put one of her best people in charge of the others so she could go back to being Supergirl, Miss Grant’s assistant, Lena’s help for the hospital and the refuge AND a Santa in search of a gift for some of her friends.

First, she decided to go with the helping at the old Luthor Manor by bringing the other crew Winn had hired. They were all gathered inside what would be the dining room when Lena, Sam and Jess arrived. Kara got next to her and gathered everyone’s attention.

“Can I have a minute of attention?” all eyes fell on the blonde, they were all glad to be given a chance to work before the end of the year celebrations. “Thank you. You have all been hired to work in this refuge that will open next month. Our goal is to make this old Manor into a warm home for the people who will stay here until they get back on their feet.” Everyone was silent, listening to Kara’s speech. “Before we start working, let me introduce the people you can go to for any question.” She pointed to Lena. “First, Miss Lena Luthor.”

“I might not be here as often as the others, but please feel free to ask me anything,” Lena said.

“Then we have Samantha Arias.”

“I’m the one put in charge of this place when Kara’s not here, I’ll try to be as helpful as her,” Sam winked.

“And last but not least, Jessica Hwang.”

“I’ll be handling planning, if you need to take a day off or other things, my number is on the wall behind you with Miss Arias’ and Miss Danvers’. To contact Miss Luthor, please call me.”

“Ok, now that it’s all okay, you might have seen furniture in the hallways on your way here. We’re gonna move each of them in the right room. Let’s go!”

Each of L-Corp's women and Kara got a team of three people and started giving them indications like where to bring this chair or this bed. It was a hard work, but once everything would be set, it would be easier things like putting sheets on the beds and towels in the bathroom, cleaning and decorating for Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

                For half a month, Kara had been raking her brain to find how to offer Sam and Lena the closest thing to what was on their Gift List but was still coming empty every time. At least, things were going smoothly at the old Luthor Manor and the wrapping warehouse. Now, all Kara had to do in her free time was stalking people and x-raying them to, hopefully, find what disease they had that needed to be cured at the charity hospital for Christmas. Well, that was easier said than done and she nearly had a woman call the cop on her one time but hey, at least her tumor was benign.

The list she was making for Lena didn’t looked half as bad as she thought it would with her meager medical knowledge and she had warned her friend that Supergirl’s assumptions could very well be wrong.

Kara was trying her best, but she was also starting to feel really tired with all the extra work and thinking she had to do. She just had to keep it for a little more than a month and then she would be allowed to sleep for two days in a row. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

 

                She had it! December was starting and she had found both solutions for Sam and Lena, finally!  For Sam, it was easy, in the end, all it took her was a drunk Alex.

 

                Alex stumbled inside Kara’s apartment after she had opened the door for her. The younger Danvers had never seen her sister this drunk in her life (and she had seen her in College, that was telling something). Alex wrapped her arm messily around Kara’s shoulders, resting most of her weight on her sister and slurred loudly in her ear.

“Kar, I need to t-tell you some,” she giggled, interrupting herself, “something very very very important!”

“Ok Alex, but could you not yell it and wait until I’ve thrown you on the couch?”

Alex giggled again but nodded anyway, her head going in a lot of strange directions. Kara put her gently on the couch and the older girl took her hand, preventing her from leaving.

“Alex, I need to get you a huge glass of water… and probably some crackers…”

“Nah, wait, I need to say it now Kar or I- I- I don’t remember what but I need to say it now.” Alex had a serious frown on her face, contrasting with her glassy eyes.

“Ok, go on.” Kara waited. And waited some more. “If you’re not going to speak I’m-”

“Shut up Kar, you’re ruining my concentration. Shit, I forgot how I was gonna say it.” Kara was opening her mouth to speak when Alex blurted, “Fuck it, I’m gay! Done.”

The older girl had a huge grin on her face, proud like she had won a Pulitzer, and Kara was looking at her with her mouth wide open. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but clearly not that. Alex was so lost in her drunk induce haze she didn’t even look for a reaction from her sister. Finally, Kara opened and closed her mouth several time before speaking.

“I’m happy for you Alex and I want you to know that I’m really proud that you felt like you could tell me this, but…” She paused; Alex was still not looking much focused. “But, what prompted this?”

Suddenly, Alex seemed sharp like she was on the job (if you forgot the glassy eyes).

“Because Sam is really hot in her power suit! Have you ever seen her at L-Corp? I hadn’t. Until today. Damn she’s hot…” she seemed lost in her memory for an instant before she continued. “Why did I have to learn I’m lesbian to have a crush on a sexy straight mom? Kara?”

And then, she started crying like a baby, her voice so loud that Kara could not cover it with hers to tell her that just because Sam had a daughter didn’t mean she was straight. Well, Kara knew for a fact that she wasn’t straight. At all. Or at least not for her sister.

 

                In the end, Kara hadn’t say anything to Alex, just reassuring her that everything was okay, and it had been nearly painful to watch her sister pining so hard during every single Game Night. But now, at least, she knew all she need for Sam’s Christmas was a well written card telling her to woman up and asks her sister on a date for Rao’s sake.

Lena had been a tougher cookie to crack but now Kara had a plan and with that in mind, she was able to sleep better.

 

* * *

 

 

                The work load was smaller for the Super Christmas, even with the last minutes’ gifts to have because people moved in the city, everything was fine and Kara started to have some free time again. Her shifts as Miss Grant’s assistant were nearly back to normal and the woman’s mood had only been better with each hour Kara was working with her again. So, of course, it had been a surprise when Cat had called her to her office to give her a reporting job.

“Kiera, you know my agreement with Supergirl came with an exclusive of all this Super Christmas?” Kara didn’t answer; she only nodded, knowing her boss didn’t like to be interrupted. “I’ve prepared a whole special issue of CatCo Magazine for the occasion, but then I was thinking… You know about the Good Adult’s List?” Kara nodded again. “What a marvelous thing, people so good, so extraordinary, that they deserve to be rewarded more than others. Fascinating. Don’t you think people would like to read about those who do good for our city? It would be better than all those awful news about rogue aliens and war.” She paused, looking at her assistant. “But this list is top secret, how to write about it? And then I thought, no, I knew. Kiera, you know who is on this list!”

“Oh Miss Grant, I’m not really allowed to-” Cat interrupted Kara’s panicky speech.

“I’m not asking you to give it to me Kiera, I’m ordering you to write an article for me.” Miss Grant smile was devilish and Kara audibly gulped. “How many people are on this list?”

“Thirty one” Kara shakily answered.

“Are they ranked by goodness?”

“Yes” Kara cringed.

“Very well Kiera, I want a full article with a presentation of each one of them. You’ll have five pages for number two to thirty one and a full page for the number one at the end. I want everything in my mail box on Christmas Eve, ready for printing. Work with Mister Olsen for the photographs and layout.” She looked at Kara, frozen in the office. “Chop chop Kiera! I don’t want you to disappoint me!”

“Yes Miss Grant!” Kara hurried out of the office weirdly proud at being given this opportunity.

If only she didn’t have to manage everything else already. She said goodbye to her relaxing days before Christmas and got on Google.

 

* * *

 

 

                There was only one week before Christmas and it was time for Kara to buy Lena’s gift. Well, Lena’s gifts to be honest. Kara knew the rules, only one gift per person but could you really blame her? Lena was the best person in National City and Kara’s opinion wasn’t even biased on the fact, it was Kelex’ program that had deemed her worthy of such title (and well, Kara would have been totally biased anyway so it was cool). Also, Lena’s gifts were just each part of one huge gift. That was all. End of discussion.

She had already bought most of the gifts and, well, if some of them had an El crest printed on them, she didn’t think much about what it meant of her feelings for Lena. She only had one last thing to get, or reserve she guessed, and the last gift of this Super Christmas would be finally bought.

That’s how she found herself in front of the grey building, cringing from the loud noises coming out of it. She took a big breath and entered.

 

* * *

 

 

                Tonight was Christmas Eve but for now, Kara was welcoming people in the old Luthor Manor alongside all her friends. All those families and loners had been brought here for weeks and were gradually getting used to their new temporary home. This morning, Kara was supposed to give a speech with Lena and, being the bulldozer she was, hadn’t prepared anything. The dining room was nearly filled and Kara was standing beside the huge Christmas tree on the small stage that was supposed to gather those people’s gifts this night. Jess handed her a microphone, before hurrying back to the kitchen, and Lena gave her a reassuring smile. The music stopped and all eyes fell on her, the room slowly growing silent.

“Hum, hi everyone!” She paused, “Most of you already know this, but for those of you who joined us today, I want to welcome you in _The Old Manor_ , a home for those in need that was supposed to be a temporary measure for the holidays but, thanks to Miss Luthor, is now a part of the Luthor Foundation and will provide help for, we hope, many years.” She smiled at Lena and the whole room cheered. “You’ve been brought here because you all needed help for now, but we’re not here to hold your hands. We’re here to help you rise and get your life back! That why next week, several companies, including L-Corp, will be using this dining room to conduct interviews. But for now, let us hold your hands and enjoy a Christmas together.” The room cheered again. “Let me have the pleasure to introduce you the woman of the day, Miss Lena Luthor!”

Lena took the microphone and smiled at Kara.

“Miss Danvers is giving me way too much credit and those who had the pleasure to work with us to make this place ready for today know it well.” A few people chuckled, those who had been hired to work with them for a month, now wearing bright blue staff shirts. “So let me thanks the people who really made it happen, I’m talking about the team of heroes with the blue _Old Manor_ shirts scattered all around this room.” A few of them bowed, one yelling a joke at Lena who chuckled. “I’m also talking about Sam and Jess who are currently helping Rosy in the kitchen for tonight’s feast.”

“Oh, I see, you must see our face too often to deem us heroic!” Came Sam’s muffled voice from behind the kitchen’s door. Lena rolled her eyes.

“I’m also talking about Winn, James, J’onn, M’gann and Alex who spend hours finding you and bringing you here.” Winn howled, high fiving James. “But mostly, I’m talking about Miss Kara Danvers who came to me with this insane project, who gave most of her free time not only to this, but also to the creation of a new aisle of a Charity Hospital all the while working a full time job.” The crowd roared in cheers and Kara blushed. “To all those ordinary heroes!”

Everybody raised their drink, which had been distributed earlier and cheered. Kara clumsily took the microphone from Lena and added, “If any of you want to help in the kitchen for tonight, Rosy would really appreciate it.”

After that, she left the stage with Lena and both of them found the rest of the gang in the kitchen, helping Rosy, one of the people that had joined them at Winn’s hiring spree, making dessert. They had decided to make some French traditional Christmas rolled cake called a Yule log and Winn was already covered in flour.

“That was a great speech you too,” Sam said while discreetly adding some more flour on Winn, earning a hard pinch from Jess.

“But that doesn’t mean you can sit back and watch, roll up your sleeves!” Alex added, throwing a bag of sugar in Kara’s arm. “You too, Luthor!” She threw a box of baking chocolate at the CEO.

 

* * *

 

 

                They had baked all afternoon before being shushed out of the kitchen by a really bossy Rosy. They were enjoying the warm festivities with everyone, speaking with people they would have never met otherwise, joking with the staff and watching the kids playing with Ruby around the tables, when Alex’ phone alarm warned them they had somewhere to be.

“Well folks, some of us have a super secret mission to go to,” The older Danvers winked.

“Already?” Lena seemed sad, Kara’s arm had been wrapped around her since she had leaned on the blonde while laughing and she would have really liked to keep it there.

“Yeah, sorry Lena, duty calls.” Kara pouted but got up anyway.

Everyone wished them good luck and like that, the Super Gang was out.

 

* * *

 

 

                From his place at his desk, Winn pressed a button, opening the com.

“Is everyone on their position?” He asked to the empty room. Several affirmative answers came into his ear piece and he entered a code on his computer. “I’m activating your GPS and cams.”

Everything appeared on his screen. It was midnight and time to start the Super Christmas.

“What are we waiting for?” asked Alex.

“Calm down Rudolph, James had to go to the bathroom.” Winn answered.

Alex scoffed.

“Rudolph? Seriously?” She asked angrily.

“You’re driving Super Santa’s sleigh, seemed fitting.” Winn proudly told her.

“Oh shut up, Mrs. Claus not all of us can wait warmly at home!”

“I’m at the DEO!” Winn was outraged.

“And I still know at least twenty ways to kill you only using my pinkie!” Alex sneered.

Winn gulped and at the same time James plopped on the chair next to him.

“I’m back, what did I miss?” The photographer asked.

“Oh thank Rao, James is here, we can start!” Kara all but screamed, relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

                The whole thing seemed like a ballet well rehearsed while it had only been planned on paper. Winn was monitoring the streets, directing Alex to the best spots to park the van for Supergirl to reload her basket quickly and without being seen. Kara herself x-rayed each house, verifying that people were asleep before going inside their home to left the gifts under the Christmas tree. Sometimes, people were awake and it was James’ job to distract them by giving some kind of prank call while she slipped behind them to do her work. Sometimes, Winn opened a secure door remotely for her, others she would use her brand new set of master keys and on a few occasions, she had the pleasure to go all in and take the chimney route.

While Supergirl was taking her Santa routine very seriously, J’onn was patrolling the city in her stead, making sure everybody stayed safe.

 

* * *

 

 

                It was nearing four in the morning and even with her super stamina (and all the cookies left by children she had the pleasure to eat), Supergirl was exhausted. All her friends had gone to sleep, believing the job done and Kara was just coming out of Winn’s apartment, after leaving him his collector figurine under the tree. She yawned loudly and got to her house. She only had one last gift to bring; she had kept the best for last. Putting all the side gifts in her basket, she got to the place she had reserved the main one to and got it from a tired but beaming volunteer she had called ahead.

Flying to Lena’s penthouse at a slower pace than usual (she was too tired to stay alert enough to go faster anyway), she entered it as silently as possible, left a card on the kitchen counter and put her basket beside the elegantly decorated Christmas tree (yeah, she had helped in the decoration) to get everything out. Most things weren’t wrapped and she set them as best as she could, filling those that needed to be filled, all while silently yawning. Last but not least, she opened the last box before stretching. She looked longingly at the couch before deciding she had earned five minute with her butt on the comfiest couch she had ever had the pleasure to be acquainted to. Slumping in the cushions, she closed her eyes. Just a minute.

 

* * *

 

 

                Sam woke up on Christmas day with a smile on her face. For the first time in years, she hadn’t celebrated Christmas Eve alone with her daughter and the memories of last night would always stay with her. She stretched and got out of bed. It was only nine in the morning but she was an early riser and she felt like she had overslept already. She would let Ruby sleep, but her own curiosity got the best of her and she made a beeline to the Christmas tree. Had Supergirl really come to her house to bring Ruby another gift? When she got there, she couldn’t hide her surprise. Lena had told her that the kids would only have one super gift but there were two unknown present under her tree. She got closer. The first one, in deep red wrapping, was labeled for Ruby but the next one, a small box in golden wrapper had her name on it.

Surprised, Sam took it, opening the little card on the top.

 

_Dear Sam,_

_The tradition wants that extraordinary good adults have a gift too when Christmas come and you were one of the few in National City._

_Congratulation and Merry Christmas._

_Supergirl,_

 

Sam looked at it a long time, gaping, before she tore the wrapping without even thinking about waiting for Ruby. Inside the box was another card, this time it was handwritten and note typed.

 

_Hey Sam,_

_Are you surprised you got a gift? You know, I was actually in charge of some of the Good Adults List and yours was a challenge. I couldn’t really ask Supergirl to drop my naked sister under your tree. Imagine Ruby’s face if she saw her. Or worst, Alex’ rage from embarrassment._

 

Sam laughed and continued reading. Oh God.

 

_So nope, you’re gonna have to woman up and ask her on a date yourself. You’re gift is me warning you that she’ll say yes and has been pining on you for weeks. And no, this will not exempt you from a very well rehearsed shovel talk I’ve been working on. So what are you waiting for? Call her; she’s probably been awake for hours already!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Kara,_

 

Sam laughed again, paused and then got her phone out.

 

                Fifteen minutes later, a disheveled (and alas clothed) Alex Danvers was at her door, carrying a box of pastries with a sheepish look on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

                Lena woke up to a foreign warmth against her chest. It was Christmas and one of the few days of the year she allowed herself to really sleep in. She moved a little without opening her eyes, getting more comfortable, the warmth never leaving her chest. It was comfy and soft like a security blanket but even better. Soothingly vibrating against her chest and- wait! What the- Lena opened her eyes suddenly, slowly moving a hand to her chest while her eyes tried to focus. Her finger entered in contact with soft fur and the vibration intensified. Wait, not vibration, purring!

Soft green eyes met hers. Sleepily, the black cat nuzzled against the sheets near her collarbone.

“How did you end up here?” Lena softly asked the cat with a small smile on her lips.

Her hand was now lazily caressing the small animal. It was quiet in the room and the soft purring was comfortingly calming Lena’s hazy mind. There was definitely worse ways to wake up.

The stroking brought Lena’s hand to the cat’s neck, making contact with a thin collar and she touched it curiously, running a finger on the soft material until she found what seemed like a card attached to it. She unbuckled the whole collar to bring the card to her face without bothering her morning bed companion. It was folded in three with a printed text on it.

 

_Dear Lena,_

_You’ve been on the Good List for a long time and I’ve read your wish well. Alas, I couldn’t make your family love you. What I could do, on the other hand, was giving you a small part of the one you deserved. I hope you like the new addition to your home, I’m sure she already loves you!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Supergirl_

_P.S. I don’t usually offer pets, if you don’t want her, Kara will be more than happy to keep her and I’ll find you another gift._

 

Lena had a brilliant smile on her face, looking at the cat, _her_ cat. There was no way she was giving her back! And if Kara loved her that much, she would come here more, another bonus. She ran her hands on the cat’s fur, scratching her neck, and the animal got up to bump her head on Lena’s face.

“Do you have a name sweetie? If not, I’ll have to find you a good one.”

They stayed like this a long time, lazily cuddling together, and Lena wondered why she never thought of getting herself a cat before. Sure, dogs needed lots of time she didn’t have, but cats were independent creatures that could entertain themselves.

“Are you hungry? I’m not sure Supergirl brought food with you, why don’t we go and find out?” The cat looked at her, not really willing to leave her spot on the CEO’s chest.

Lena finally got up, tiptoeing out of her bedroom with the black cat behind her. When she got in her living room, she noticed two things. The first was that Supergirl had thought of everything and she could see a litter box, a food and a water bowl with a few toys under her Christmas tree. The second was a blonde head dangling from her couch’s armrest, the back of the couch hiding the rest of the body.

Lena chuckled when she recognized a sleeping Kara and decided to let her sleep while she prepared breakfast. The blonde had probably helped Supergirl with her gift and she deserved some rest after her whole Super Christmas organization.

When she found a card on her kitchen counter, she opened it and read it silently.

 

_Hey Lena,_

_I told you you would be one of the good kids, didn’t I? Now maybe you’ll believe me when I say that you’re one of the best persons I’ve ever met. And before you ask, I didn’t do anything to put you on the list, even Supergirl is powerless about it, you’ve been objectively chosen by a complex algorithm that studied everything one could find about you, isn’t that cool?_

_I guess I should talk a bit about your gift; she’d been in the shelter for years when I met her last week. I chose her especially for you. You know, people believe black cat bring bad luck so nobody looked at her. And that made me think about how you told me that people wouldn’t give you a chance when they learned your last name. You’ve both been judge for things out of your hands. Plus, she’s got the same eyes and hair as you, isn’t that cute?_

_I’ll come in the day to help you learn everything you need to take care of her, I had a cat when I was young, Streaky, did I tell you about him? Shoot, I’m talking too much again._

_See you later,_

_Merry Christmas Lena <3_

_Kara_

 

She had doodled a small cat with a Christmas hat and the sight of it made Lena laugh silently. She put the card on her fridge and got to work, making fruits salads and pancakes with the help of her furry friend who overlooked everything from the counter. When she had two huge plates ready, she put them on the table and looked at the couch without coming nearer.

“Kara, I’ve made breakfast.” She said relatively loudly, Kara was not a light sleeper.

“Shoot!” Kara banged her head on the ceiling.

Kara _had_ banged her head on the fucking ceiling, leaving the mark of her forehead on it, and had then disappeared behind the couch when she promptly fell back. Lena was gaping, looking at what was once a perfectly smooth ceiling and trying to comprehend what the hell had happened.

Kara’s head emerged from behind the couch, scratching her neck, “Hi, Lena,” she blushed, “I guess I fell asleep last night…” She cringed but got on her feet, offering the CEO a perfect view of the red and white Super Santa suit with the big _S_ on the chest. “Surprise?” Kara told-asked.

“You’re Supergirl.”

“Hum, yeah?” Kara cringed again, “Sorry for not telling you sooner?”

Lena shook her head; Kara was ending each phrase in a question, like she was waiting to get scold. The CEO dropped on her chair. She didn’t need drama on a perfect Christmas morning. She pointed to the plate on the empty place in front of her.

“Come on, it’s gonna get cold.”

Kara jumped a little and sped to the chair. Lena blinked and Kara sheepishly smiled at her.

“Thanks,” she said before promptly digging in her pancakes.

And just like that, they were back to normal, feeling at ease with each other.

“You were hungry.” Lena noticed.

“Kryptonians have a really high metabolism, we need to eat a lot more than humans.”

“Then be my guest, raid the fridge.”

Lena didn’t need to say it twice, Kara was already back with four yoghurts and half of a pizza she had forgotten was in here. The cat chose this moment to jump on Kara’s thigh to get on the table and lie in front of Lena’s plate, contently licking her paw.

“Does she have a name?” Lena asked.

Kara blushed. “Hum, yeah, but you can change it?”

“What is it?” Lena was curious now.

“You have to know that I was not the one who named her!” Kara defended herself and Lena only had to arch an eyebrow to make her continue. “The people at the shelter called her Supergirl…” Kara grumpily supplied.

Lena snorted. “You got me a cat named after you?”

“In my defense, they didn’t give me each cat’s name when I chose her! And it’s not my fault if she jumped from a building to escape her violent previous owner. They thought it would be funny name for a flying cat.”

“She jumped from a building?” Lena was looking at her cat.

“Yeah fifth floor, broke her legs, so maybe don’t let her go on your balcony.”

“Yeah…” Lena ran her hand in Supergirl’s fur and then smirked at Kara, “For the record, I’m definitely not changing her name, it’s too funny.”

Kara groaned but half laid on the table to scratch the cat behind the ear.

They ate in a comfortable silence before starting to do the dishes at human speed (“Because Kara, you already indented my ceiling, that’s enough for one day.”) Kara was cleaning and Lena drying. The blonde’s eyes were concentrating on the dishes in her hands when she broke the silence.

“You know Lena, I’ve learned something when I came to earth.” She paused and Lena looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “We can’t change our past, but we can choose the family we deserve. When I arrived, I was alone and scared but I got Alex and her parents. Then I met Winn, J’onn and James. We’re a weird ensemble but for me we’re family and now…” Kara dried her hands on a towel before finally looking Lena in the eyes. “Now, you are too. I mean, if you wish. I love you Lena.”

What Kara said nearly made Lena cry, it was all she had ever wished to hear and even if the way Kara had said she loved her seemed entirely platonic, there was something in her blue eyes, an expression on her face, that made Lena move. Her hands slowly reaching for Kara’s cheeks, lost in her eyes. She brought her face closer, all so slowly, until finally her lips brushed the blonde’s. A heart beat later and Kara’s hand was in her hair, bringing her closer to kiss her fully, while her other hold the small of her back carefully.

They kissed like that slowly, taking their time to enjoy the reciprocation of their feelings, until a loud meow made them part, panting and laughing, still connected by their forehead.

“Don’t think that means you won’t have to take me on a date Miss Luthor.” Kara joked and Lena closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Kara’s arms holding her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Miss Danvers, you’ve been the best Christmas gift so far.”

An indignant meow answered her and both woman laughed, happy to simply be with the other and a worryingly smart and bossy cat.

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS**

                Samantha Arias used her spare key to open the door of Lena’s penthouse without even trying the doorbell.

“Sam, are you sure it’s a good idea, it’s Christmas, she could be asleep!”

“It’s 12:30, I can assure you that she’s awake.”

“Then why aren’t you knocking?” Alex wouldn’t admit it, but Lena kinda scared her a little when she was angry.

“There is no time, don’t be a pussy Danvers!” Sam slammed the door open, raising the magazine in her hand and announcing, “Lee, you’ve got to read that!”

Both Sam and Alex paused at the door, looking at the scene in front of them.

“Lee, what is Kara doing here? And why is she cosplayed like Mrs. Claus?” Sam asked.

“Luthor, why the fuck are your hands on my little sister’s ass?” Alex added.

Lena and Kara were frozen in place, looking at the other women.

“Wait, is this Supergirl’s crest?” Sam finally asked and Alex groaned.

“You’re so bad at keeping this a secret Kara, I swear!” She huffed. “I’ll bring the NDA tomorrow…” She looked at Lena, “but could you please put your hand somewhere else now?”

Lena crossed her arms and took a step away from the blonde she had been kissing only minutes before. “Sam, could you close the door? I wouldn’t want my cat to run away on her first day.”

Sam looked funnily at her but closed the door. The furry Supergirl chose this moment to rub herself against Lena’s leg and the CEO took her in her arms, letting her rub her small head against her cheek.

“Wait? You gave her a cat? What happen to the rule of not gifting living beings?” Alex asked her sister.

“Hum, yeah, that’s… hum, different, you see it’s… Lena?” Kara said-asked her sister, cringing at her lack of proper explanation.

“You never break rules Kara! That’s like swearing, you’re weirdly incapable of doing both!” Alex added and her sister’s cheek became a flaming shade of red while Lena looked at her adoringly. “Huh, gross!”

Sam rolled her eyes and shoved Alex, walking straightly toward Lena. “Lee, you really need to read this.”

Lena put her cat down to take the magazine Sam was giving her and Kara became even redder when she recognized the cover of the Christmas Special CatCo Magazine.

“Page twenty-three, you got a full page and a really nice article from little Danvers.” Sam looked at Kara, “It was maybe a little biased now that I think of it.”

Lena opened the magazine and started reading with both a smile and a blush on her face. The blonde could see the page from where she was now cuddling with the cat. It showed a portrait of Lena accompanied by the title _Number 1: Lena Luthor THE good kid_ , followed by her article.

“Oh Rao…” Kara had never been more embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is. It ended up a lot longer than I would have thought when I got this crack fic idea.  
> Tell me what you think of it in the comments.
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
